Forget The World
by sayiloveyouwhenyournotlistenin
Summary: Spashley song fic. I wrote it a while ago, but just now decided to publish it. Good or bad?


_**Forget The World**_

**Song Fic**

**I own nothing. I don't own the song or SON. R&R.**

_The alarm clock woke me up almost four minutes ago. We were running a little behind schedule for school this morning. I jumped up out of bed, not before kissing Spence good morning on her forehead, and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth. It only took me one minute to brush my teeth since I was rushing. _

_When I walked back into Spencer's room, she was still wrapped up in her covers, with her hair splayed out in a lovely mess on her pillow. I gave her a proper kiss and started to search for my clothes, scattered throughout her room. I could hear the covers rustling and knew that my kiss had woken Spencer._

_I turned around, pulling my t-shirt over my head and then she speaks for the first time this morning._

"_If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?" Spencer asks me as she lies on her bed with her eyes barely open, but I know they are on me. _

_ I stand still for maybe three seconds, looking at the clock and thinking of how many times Spence and I have already skipped this year. Then I start walking towards the bed, taking off the shirt that I had just put on, and slip back under the covers with my beautiful girl. My arms instinctively wrap themselves around her and she snuggles closer to me, with her nose touching my collarbone. I feel a light kiss right below there, and I smile._

"_I've already forgotten the world, Spence." I tilt my head down and press a kiss into her hair. I feel her smile against my skin and then she pulls back some._

"_We don't need anything or anyone, huh baby?" I laugh at the way she says those words._

"_Well we do need food and water. And shelter. But yeah pretty much all I need is you." I really do mean those last seven words. Spencer looks up at me with a knowing look in her sapphire eyes._

"_Me too." She places her head against my chest again and she breathes in really deep and then sighs._

"_I love you." I whisper, but I know Spencer is still awake and can hear me. I don't tell her that enough sometimes, I think. As soon as the words left my lips, I felt tingles all over and knew that those words were true._

"_I love you more." She whispers._

"_Not possible." I whisper back. She laughs and settles back into me and falls asleep._

**6 Years Later::**

"This is a song that I wrote some years ago. It's what I want to record for my first single, if this all goes right." I laugh nervously while looking at the Latino woman, before I adjust my guitar and play the first chords.

_**We'll do it all**_

_**Everything**_

_**On our own**_

_**We don't need**_

_**Anything**_

_**Or anyone**_

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

_**I don't quite know**_

_**How to say**_

_**How I feel**_

_**Those three words**_

_**Are said too much**_

_**They're not enough**_

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

_**Forget what we're told**_

_**Before we get too old**_

_**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

_**Let's waste time**_

_**Chasing cars**_

_**Around our heads**_

_**I need your grace**_

_**To remind me**_

_**To find my own**_

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**_

_**Forget what we're told**_

_**Before we get too old**_

_**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

_**All that I am**_

_**All that I ever was**_

_**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**_

_**I don't know where**_

_**Confused about how as well**_

_**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**_

_**If I lay here**_

_**If I just lay here**_

_**Would you lie with me and just forget the world? **_

I finish the song and look at the woman for the first time since I started the song. She is smiling so I guess that that is good. She stands up and walks around the desk to shake my hand and tells me that she will be in touch with me very soon.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Duarte." I say as I close the door to her office with one hand. My other hand is occupied by someone else's hand.

"When did you add the part about my perfect eyes?" She smirks at me and does the head tilt that she is known all too well for.

"I've been working on it for a while. You liked that bit, yeah?" I say to her, smirking as well.

"Mhmmm, yes I did. Especially loved the bit about how things will never change for us…" She trails off at the end of that sentence in an unsure tone and it makes my stomach start twisting in knots.

I start to go into panic mode.

"Wha…I-" I stop when Spencer grabs hold of my other hand. She pulls one of my arms around her waist and holds my other hand to her stomach.

"I wanted to wait to tell you after your meeting, so you would be focused for the song. I took a test this morning while you were still in bed."

It took a minute or two for those words to sink in and then all at once it dawned on me.

"You're pregnant!" I shout and pull Spence more into my arms and lift her and give her a little spin. I have the biggest grin on my face; it feels like my face is going to rip in two. She laughs as I set her down and begin placing kisses all over her face.

"WE are pregnant, Ash." She says as she finds my lips with hers.

We have been trying for almost six months now. Spencer wanted to carry my egg and after the fourth one didn't take, I had almost lost hope. Before I even knew what was happening, I had tears streaming down my face and Spencer was crying too. I was quick to wipe her tears away, but didn't care about mine.

"Don't cry, Spence. I'm sorry I started, I didn't mean to." She just smiled, kissed me and then pulled me into a hug. We left the building talking about babies and also on the drive home.

**Later That Night…**

"We are going to be mothers, Spence." I whisper into her hair. We are just lying on our bed talking. "We're going to bring a new life into this world and help shape it…I love you. I love that I'm having a baby with you. I'm so happy, right now, Spencer…I just can't describe it. I feel like everything is in place."

"I'm equally excited as you are. Even before we were officially together, I always imagined having a little Ashley. About how she would have her momma's cute wrinkled nose, her momma's beautiful brown curls, and-"

"Her mommy's blue eyes." I cut her off. She laughs and curls more into me. Her hands splayed out on my bare back.

"Of course. I wouldn't mind the baby having your chocolaty orbs, either, though."

"All I'm saying is, if Glen's sperm doesn't do its job and give my baby girl that just so shade of blue that I love so much, I will kick Glen's ass." She laughs and thinks I am joking.

I'm really not joking.

**The song is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.**

**Review if you like.**


End file.
